Trust Your Inner Uniphant
General information= Trust Your Inner Uniphant is episode 15a of season 1 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Summary In order to get HJ5 a gig at the Harajuku Zoo, Rudie tells Mr. Smythe that the girls are experts in handling uniphants. Characters Main Characters *G *Angel *Love *Music *Baby *Rudie Major Characters *Mr. Smythe *Uniphants (Debut) **Diablo **Baabaabubble **PinklyWrinkly **SparkleFuzz **YumYumBunky Minor Characters *R.O.D Plot HJ5 are discussing their luck about getting a gig at the "Zoo Sepctacular" in the Harajuku Zoo despite a previous incident where Baby accidentally flooded the entire city. Rudie assures them that he worked things out with Mr. Smythe and he is more than willing to have them perform with the stipulation that they cannot, under any circumstance, touch the animals. Rudie quickly adds in that they'll be riding uniphants. Not only riding, but flying on them. When the they arrive at the zoo they are greeted by a disgruntled Smythe who complains that they are 20 seconds later. He then proceeds to warn Baby not to touch, talk, or interact with the animals in any way. Baby walks by a habitat and asks if she can give one of the hounds a quick hug before being wisked away. Smythe explains that only experienced uniphant handlers should ever ride uniphants. Rudie told him that the girls are experts in all things uniphant, that they have degrees in Advanced Uniphantology from Harajuku U. They enter the uniphant cage and Smythe removes the safety gear and believes he doesn't have to go over the training with the girls, considering they are "experts". Rudie and Smythe leave as the uniphants make their way into the cage, flying around and performing tricks. The girls are impressed, and Baby squeals in delight, claiming their now her favorite animal. As Love researches information, the uniphants trumpet loudly, causing her to drop her tablet. From outside the cage, Smythe introduces the girls to the uniphants and mentions the red one (Diablo) has been trumpeting alot lately for unknown reasons. Love states that before she dropped the tablet, she read that uniphants only trumpet when they're hungry or angry. Smythe assures them they aren't hungry because they get a bucket of smooshberries everyday. Baby tries to make quick friends with Diablo but the others are more interested on how to ride them. Baby jumps up on it's nose and begins flying around. The other girls attempt to mirror her actions, but they struggle controlling them once in the air. After a few minutes of chaotic flying the uniphants safely land on the ground and begin trumpeting out of hunger. The girls beckon for Rudie to come in and help feed the uniphants, and after a few moments of hesitation, he carefully walks into the cage. As he approaches the buckets, he noticed they were knocked over during the flight test and the smooshberries were squashed all along the floor. The uniphants trumpet in anger as the girls come up with a solution to fly all the way across Harajuku to the Smooshberry Fields. G mentions that they aren't allowed to take the uniphants out of the enclosure, but Rudie volunteers to cover for them. The girls head out on their uniphants and fly towards the fields. Back at the uniphant enclosure, Smythe questions Rudie where the uniphants are. Rudie tells him he should keep a better watch over his group like he watches over HJ5. Over at the Smooshberry Fields the uniphants are picking berries of the bushes, however, they are storing them in buckets instead of eating them. Rudie calls and tells them to head to the Zoo Spectacular stage. The uniphants head towards Mount Mongo, and Baby tells the others that something bad will happen if they don't. Once at the summit, the girls discover uniphant eggs laying in a nest and are close to hatching. Baby asks Diablo if they are cute and Diablo shake's her head. The eggs begin to crack and the uniphants back away. Diablo's baby hatches first, surrounded by a coat of fire. Diablo lays the smooshberries on the ground and the baby eats them, the flame surrounding it's body dissipates. The girls agree that the uniphants have to stay and take care of their babies, but aren't quite certain how Smythe will take the news. They decide to tell him the truth. Back at the Zoo Spectacular stage, the crowd is chanting for the uniphants and HJ5 as Rudie and Smythe talk off-stage. Rudie recives a call on his phone from G, and tells Smythe that the girls and uniphants are on Mount Mongo and they discovered uniphant chicks. Smythe takes the news rather well, claiming that would bring in more money. He excitedly runs over to the nest to pick up one, but HJ5 warn him not to go over. The babies shoot flames at him, but the adult uniphants pick him up just in time. He complains that the girls always ruin everything, but Diablo's baby flies next to him and admits that they're cute and not as bad as they seem, unlike HJ5, and he ultimately bans them from the zoo for life, but it was definitely worth it. The episode ends as HJ5 watch the babies fly around, having fun. Quotes *Music: I hope those uniphants aren't as cranky as Smythe. *Smythe: What was that, Ms. Music? *Music: Nothing! Nothing at all! ---- *Baby: Eeeeee!! Their my favorite animal I've never seen!. Trivia *This is the second time all members of HJ5 appear on the title card. **This is the seventh time G appears on a title card. **This is the fifth time Angel appears on a title card. **This is the tenth time Baby appears on a title card. **This is the fifth time Love appears on a title card. **This is the eight time Music appears on a title card. *Second appearance of Mr. Smythe ("Music Zoo"). *When Mr. Smythe bans HJ5 from the Harajuku Zoo, Music says "Been there, done that" and Baby replies "Hey, me too!" and they give a knuckle bump. This is a callback to the events that transpire in the episode Music Zoo. * Baby did mention she was hangry last time in Hello Puppy. *We learn that Baby and Angel speak uniphant. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1